Mi guardián
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Cuando en todo lo que creías verdad se desmorona, cuando descubres que no sabes nada ni de ti misma, ¿que se supone que hagas? ¿Debes confiar en quienes te mintieron toda tu vida, o en aquellos que dicen saber la verdad? Y si el futuro del mundo depende de ti, ¿Que harás para protegerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hermosos lectores de Fanfiction! Aquí llego yo con este fic que…..no se, surgió de mi cabeza n.n, con esto compruebo que combinar videojuegos, libros y mi mente no es bueno **

**En fin, ya se que debo ponerme al día con mis otros fics, pero ya les perdí la huella y la inspiración para seguirlos, aunque les aseguro que los terminaré.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con esto que es el prólogo de mi nueva historia, disfrútenlo n.n**

* * *

Durante décadas, los humanos han creído que su mundo es el único que existe, que ellos son los seres más poderosos que existen y nadie tiene el poder para controlarlos. Sin embargo, el mundo de los humanos no es más que un pasadizo entre dos mundos. El primero es un mundo lleno de luz y paz, donde existe armonía y tranquilidad entre sus habitantes; éste es el mundo de los ángeles, el cual es gobernado por Lita, un hermoso ángel capas de encantar a más de uno, respetada y amada por todos los habitantes de su mundo. El segundo, es un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde sus habitantes sólo ven a los otros como objetos para usarlos a su antojo, donde solo existe la perdición y el odio; éste es el mundo de los demonios, gobernado por Umbra, un temible demonio, pesadilla de todos sus súbditos y despiadado sin igual.

Estos seres han librado un sinfín de batallas entre ellos sin un objetivo claro, utilizando el mundo de los humanos en distintas ocasiones como escenario de sus peleas. Numerosos humanos han sido utilizados por los demonios para obtener información sobre los ángeles e incluso matar a algunos, debido a la enorme debilidad de éstos últimos por los humanos.

Debido a la rivalidad y odio entre ángeles y demonios, era impensable el que se llevaran bien…hasta que un día, el evento que liberó el caos entre los tres mundos sucedió.

Hace algunos años, la batalla más grande entre el mundo de Lita y el mundo de Umbra se desató en la ciudad de Tokio. Umbra confió a su mano derecha, Mao, la misión que definiría su victoria en la batalla: matar a Lita. Mao, a diferencia de la mayor parte de los demonios, era atractivo y poseía una habilidad única de encantar a los humanos, e incluso a algunos demonios, con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, Mao se topó con un ángel hermoso, tanto que no pudo evitar acercársele y quedar hipnotizado por su belleza. Aquel ángel era Lea, sucesora de Lita y el ángel más hermoso de todos.

Mao quedó tan hipnotizado por Lea, que olvidó su misión y se acercó a ella. El ángel, al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a ella, miró al demonio con intención de atacar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se imaginaría que al verse a los ojos, estos dos seres se enamorarían, y mucho menos que dejarían la batalla para huir juntos.

Cuando se descubrió lo que hicieron los dos, tanto Lita como Umbra empezaron una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrarlos; una para recuperar a su sucesora y encerrar al demonio, y el otro para acabar con la vida de ambos.

Los años han pasado y ninguno de los dos ha sido encontrado, varios ángeles y demonios han habitado el mundo humano desde entonces, camufajeados para no ser descubiertos, pero atacando cuando es necesario.

Pocos son los humanos que conocen esta historia, y son menos los que la creen y se ponen en el lado de alguien.

Lo que desconocen los tres mundos, es lo que surgió del amor entre Lea y Mao, algo que es capaz de unir el mundo de la luz y la oscuridad, y a la vez proteger a los humanos. Algo tan poderoso, que tuvo que ser alejado de ambos, para no correr peligro. Ese algo….era una pequeña néfilim, una criatura mitad demonio mitad ángel, criada en el mundo humano….y oculta del peligro

* * *

**Hasta aquí el prologo de esta historia que…definitivamente es algo nuevo para mi, al menos para escribirla n.n Antes de que algien me diga que le suena algo o blah blah blah, diré que me inspiré principalmente en tres cosas, que son:**

**1.- El videojuego DMC o Devil May Cry 5  
2.- La saga de lbros "Hush Hush" (Patch es mio bitches ¬¬)  
3.- La saga de libros "Oscuros"**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, espero subir el próximo capi pronto n.n**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	2. Descubrimiento

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Perdon por tardar con el segundo cap, pero me fui de vacaciones y no tenía tiempo para escribir queria actualizar hasta que repararan mi amada netbook pero parece que eso tomará mucho tiempo -_-**

**En fin, espero que disfruten de este cap :D**

**(leer notas al final del capítulo)**

******-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-** cambio de narración

_**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

18 años han pasado desde aquella guerra, en los cuales jamás se supo de los fugitivos. Dentro de un enorme cuarto oscuro se encuentra Umbra, sentado en un trono y observando fijamente al pobre mensajero delante de él con sus tenebrosos y penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¿y bien? ¿Me has traído buenas noticias?

-Lo lamento señor, pero no. No hay ni una sola pista de su paradero

-¿Ni una sola pista? 18 años de investigación y no han podido hallar ni un mísero indicio de su paradero…. ¿cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé señor

-No lo sabes….bien, creo que podemos arreglar esto – Unas enormes llamas surgen detrás de Umbra, a la vez que sus ojos brillan con intensidad y se acerca poco a poco al mensajero – sal de esta habitación, regresa al asqueroso mundo de los humanos y vuelve con pistas sobre esos dos, o yo mismo me encargaré de terminar con tu insignificante vida, ¿quedó claro?

-Si señor – intimidado y amenazado, el mensajero sale hacia su misión, dejando al monarca a solas

-Te encontraré Mao, a ti y a tu pequeña angelita, así me lleve toda mi vida

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

-Alice, date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela

-Ya voy abuelo, dame un minuto

No cabe duda que a veces mi abuelo puede ser exagerado, solo tardo unos minutos más de lo normal y piensa que llegaré tarde. Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich, estoy a punto de cumplir 18 años y muy pronto terminaré la preparatoria, tengo el cabello anaranjado y ondulado y mis ojos son color chocolate, la persona que me está apresurando es mi abuelo Michael, es la única familia que tengo y cuida de mí desde pequeña. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 2 años, o eso es lo que me ha contado mi abuelo, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de ellos y menos del accidente.

Desde que tengo memoria he sido muy callada, tengo pocos amigos y nunca he tenido novio, pero no es algo que me moleste, no soy fanática de estar rodeada de personas.

-El tiempo corre Alice

-Ya lo sé, ya estoy lista – tomo mi mochila y bajo a despedirme de mi abuelo – ¿contento? Aun llegaré temprano

- Despiértate más temprano mañana, ten un buen día

-¡Seguro!

Amo a mi abuelo, pero tiende a ser exagerado. Siempre está preocupado por mí, cuidándome y protegiéndome. Aprecio todo eso y entiendo porque lo hace…pero a veces es demasiado sobreprotector. Me pregunto si los padres serán así con sus hijos…me gustaría saberlo.

Saludo a algunas personas que están en la entrada de la escuela y voy directo a mi casillero.

-Buen día Gehabich, ¿Qué tal tu mañana? – me saluda mi vecino de casillero, Shun Kazami

-Buen día Shun. Ya sabes, como siempre

- Así que tardanza, prisas y una corta caminata

-Un muy buen resumen

-Tu mañana es siempre la misma desde los 8 años, ¿es que no te aburres de la rutina?

-Intenta salirte de la rutina con un abuelo como el mío

-Deberías agradecer que tienes alguien preocupándose por ti

-Si lo hago, créeme….mejor, vámonos a clases

Conozco a Shun desde hace 10 años, es mi mejor amigo y prácticamente es como de mi familia. Tiene el cabello negro muy oscuro, unos ojos color miel muy lindos y si tengo que decirlo, es algo apuesto. Su madre murió cuando era pequeño y su no sabe nada de su padre, creo que por eso es que nos entendemos. A pesar de que lo conozco desde hace tanto, es lo único que se de su pasado, jamás me ha dicho donde vive, si lo cuida alguien más o como se mantiene, por más que se lo pregunto no me lo dice. Debo decir que eso me inquieta un poco, pero tendrá sus razones para no decírmelo.

Las primeras tres horas pasan demasiado lentas para mi gusto, por suerte me distraigo un poco hablando con Runo, mi compañera de banca, y haciendo algunos garabatos en mis libretas. Runo es una muy buena persona, además de mi compañera en clase es una de mis muy pocas amigas, su cabello es de un extraño color azul y sus ojos son verdes, haciendo buena combinación con su cabello. Estoy escribiendo las últimas notas de historia en mi libreta cuando suena el timbre del descanso.

-Alice, voy a pasar el descanso con los demás en la cafetería, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Claro Runo, ahora te alcanzo – Tomo mis cosas y salgo hacia la cafetería, donde están Runo y mis demás amigos.

-¡Alice! Ven rápido, tenemos que proponerte algo – prácticamente chilla mi amiga Julie en cuanto me ve entrar a la cafetería. Julie es algo…peculiar, es buena persona y me agrada, pero a veces puede ser un tanto prejuiciosa y presumida. Es bastante vanidosa y coqueta, uno puede adivinar eso con tan solo verla. Su cabello es de color plateado, largo y muy bien cuidado y sus ojos son de un brilloso color gris.

-Podías haber esperado a que llegara a la mesa, así no gritabas en mi oído – y ese es mi amigo Dan, quejándose como siempre. Dicen que en los grupos de amigos siempre hay un bufón, en el nuestro definitivamente es Dan, siempre haya la forma de hacernos reír, aunque se pone serio cundo la situación lo amerita. Es un muy extrovertido castaño de ojos rojos, muy seguido por las chicas y odiado por algunos profesores.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción Julie?

-Escucha esto: en una semana es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Bueno, estaba pensando en hacer una gran fiesta en mi casa, invitar a todos los chicos lindos de la escuela y nosotros podríamos quedarnos hasta el otro día, luego podríamos ir a la cabaña que tienen mis papás en la playa, ¿Qué te parece? – olvidé mencionar lo mucho que le gusta a Julie hacer planes que nos involucren a todos, ah, y que es parte de una familia muy bien acomodada

-No lo sé, es un poco…no es algo que yo haría

-Vamos Alice, di que sí, casi nunca haces algo divertido y vas cumplir 18 – hay no, puedo oler una muy larga suplica – Es más, no tendrás que pagar nada, yo pondré la comida, música y demás, hasta te compraré un vestido para que lo uses, será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Es una buena oferta, deberías aceptarla – fulmino a Runo con la mirada - ¿Qué? No me vas a decir que no suena bien

-Sí, suena bien. Está bien, organiza la fiesta, pero no demasiada gente, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sabía que accederías! Te prometo que será la mejor fiesta de tu vida. También estás de acuerdo con el viaje a la playa el día siguiente, ¿verdad?

-Si Julie, también estoy de acuerdo con eso

-¡Genial! Runo y Dan ya dijeron que irán así que….

-Espera un momento – interrumpe Runo – yo aún no he accedido

-Como decía, estos dos ya dijeron que sí, así que sólo falta decirle a Shun

-¿Decirme que cosa? – hablando del rey de roma, llega Shun y se sienta a un lado mío

-Julie organizará una fiesta para Alice y un viaje a la playa, ¿quieres ir? – ojala Julie fuera tan directa como Runo

-Seguro, suena divertido

-Está hecho, ahora tengo que correr la voz – Julie se para y se acerca a Dan – vamos Kuso, tú me ayudarás

-¿No puedes esperar a que acabe mi almuerzo?

-No, vamos ahora – y mientras Dan reclama, Julie se lo lleva a rastras de la cafetería mientras los demás observamos el show.

Creo que no es tan mala la idea de la fiesta después de todo, solo cumpliré 18 una vez y hay que disfrutarlo. Y la playa tampoco está tan mal, solo espero que mi abuelo me deje ir.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Pequeños golpes en la puerta se escuchan en el cuarto de Umbra, un poco extraño ya que no esperaba visita alguna

-Adelante – pronuncia con un poco de curiosidad el monarca, se abren las puertas y entra el mismo mensajero de hace algunas horas - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mi señor – pronuncia el mensajero a la vez que hace una pequeña reverencia – he encontrado información que quizá le interese

-¿Es sobre ese traidor?

-No estoy seguro, pero se trata de una fuente de poder un tanto extraña

-Explícate mejor

-Con gusto: fui a la cuidad de Tokio, y pude sentir una fuente de poder un tanto peculiar, era parecido al poder de Mao pero…..

-¿Pero? Prosigue, que esperas

-Lo siento, pero parecía estar combinado con otra cosa, algo muy parecido al poder de Lea

-¿Me estás queriendo decir, que sentiste el poder de un demonio y un ángel…combinados?

-Sí señor

-Vaya que es interesante….me pregunto porque nadie lo había sentido

-Si me permite agregar algo señor, se sentía como poder en desarrollo, me atrevo a decir que hace un par de años aún no se revelaba

-Entiendo – una sonrisa un tanto macabra se forma en el rostro de Umbra- avisa a los demás: desde hoy se cambia la búsqueda, quiero que busquen a un joven…o una joven, no mayor de 18 ni menor de 15, que se parezca físicamente a ambos traidores y se pueda sentir su poder estando cerca de él o ella

-¿Por qué ese cambio, mi señor?

-Por lo que acabas de descubrir, lo que sentiste mi querido mensajero, fue la existencia de un Néfilim, definitivamente descendiente de esos dos

Con una reverencia, el mensajero se retira de los aposentos de Umbra para comunicar su mensaje. Ahora la prioridad de los demonios era encontrar a esa criatura y apoderarse de ella, tal vez así podrían dar por fin con los desertores.

* * *

**Y esto es lo que surge de mi cabeza despues de quedarme hasta las 3 de la mañana leyendo un libro, que por cierto no he terminado -.- en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n  
Trataré de actualizar más rapido esta vez, peero no prometo nada**

**Una cosa mas, para hacer este fic un poco mas...interesante, haré esto: si tienen alguna idea de lo que va a pasar en el proximo cap o en capítulos futuros, dejenlo en un review, me encantaría saber si soy predecible o no, además quien mas se acerque a lo que pasará recibirá un pequeño premio :D**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
